The Game
by icesk8js
Summary: I saw this story on a website and thought it was a shame not to be published on this site. All the credit will be in the stpry. This is not my story.


This story is 100% NOT mine, all the credit goes to Mary  
>Ann<p>

The Game

Fran and Val are sitting in Fran's bedroom discussing Fran's love life, or lack there of. "Oh Val! I was so hurt when Mr. Sheffield took back saying he loved me a few months ago. I've really been torturing him too much lately about it, but can I confide in you? I've been thinking about it and suddenly realized that there is _no way_ I could ever be with him...you know sex-wise. He is _so_ out of my league! I would be a nervous wreck the whole time! Can you imaging going from Danny Imperialli to _Cary Grant?"_ She says shaking her head at the mere thought.

Val nods her head. "I know what you mean. He's like nobody we've ever know our whole lives. Sometimes I'm a nervous wreck just being in the same room with him." Val confides. "But, he's so handsome, and that thick head of hair!"

"That's _exactly_ what I mean! I must have been crazy falling for him. I'm going to get back on track and start dating men that are from our world again. Let's go clubbing tomorrow night. It's time I came back to the real world." She says a little sadly. _Mr. Sheffield's never going to fall in love with me. I just give up._ She thinks dismally.

"Niles, I have to talk to someone. Miss Fine is driving me bloody crazy with the whole _Thing _business. Why can't she understand that I'm not ready for a relationship? Why did I have to tell her I loved her on that blasted plane from Paris?" He says dejectedly. "Why are you listening to the intercom old man?" Niles quickly clicks off the intercom. "Sir, you are going to _love_ what I am about to tell you. I just heard Miss Fine confess to Miss Toriello that she is just torturing you for taking back saying you love her. She told Val that she wouldn't know what to do if you _"put the moves on her."_ He lies. "That there was no way she could imagine being intimate with you. Something about you being way out of her league. She is completely in awe of you and said she would be too intimidated to make love with you." Miss Fine's confession to Val had shaken Niles to his core. He knows he has to do something to get them together..._soon._

Max looks at Niles in disbelief." She really said that?" Suddenly a plan forms in his desperate mind. "Niles! _That's it!_ What if I come on really strong to her? When she backs out, she can't hold _the thing_ over my head anymore!" He says excitedly.

"That's _exactly_ what I was thinking, sir! Great minds think alike!" Max smiles at his plan. "You know, even though she doesn't dress like it, Miss Fine is really quite unsophisticated sexually. She confided in me once that she's only been with two men. Her first in Israel and her long-time fiancé Danny. As you know, she came to work here right after they broke up." Niles confides to his surprised boss. "A big-shot Broadway producer trying to seduce her will simply _terrify_ her! She won't put any pressure on you for quite a while!" Niles says conspiratorially.

"Niles! This is _perfect!"_ "I can't believe how great the timing is!" He says rubbing his hands together in glee. "I have some preparations to make." Max says excitedly leaving the mansion.

"Hi, Niles...what's up?" Fran says walking into the kitchen.

_Now for part two of the plan_. Niles thinks. "Miss Fine, hypothetically, what would you do if Mr. Sheffield wanted to sleep with you?" He looks at her innocently, as if he was just passing the time of day with idle chitchat.

His direct question out of the blue stops her in her tracks. "Niles! Don't even _say_ that, do you want to give me a stroke? I used to think that's what I wanted, but never really thought it through until recently. I mean, I'd love to make love to him, but being in that situation! Wow! I'd probably have a heart attack! No way, he's _way_ out of my league!" She says thinking what a coincidence that she had been just discussing this very subject with Val.

"Well, then, you are going to _love_ what I am about to tell you." Niles finishes telling Fran Mr. Sheffield's plans. "...so, he thinks that if he puts the moves on you, you'll get nervous and back away. Then you won't be able to throw _the thing_ back at him again!" Niles says quite pleased with his scheme.

Fran sits in open-mouth, wide-eyed disbelief. "Niles, he would have been absolutely right. The thought of sleeping with Mr. Sheffield paralyzed me. Recently I've been analyzing our situation. I'm sure he's been with tons of famous actresses and is so experienced. As I told you before, I've just been with a couple of guys, and one was Danny. _Who didn't really know much. _She thinks happy that she didn't marry him.

"I can't believe that he's going to try to seduce me hoping that I'll back out." A smile come to her lips as a plan is forming. "I know _exactly_ what to do!" She says excitedly. Suddenly the thought of being seduced by Maxwell Sheffield sounds quite appealing. She leaves Niles to make her own preparations.

Niles is thrilled beyond belief seeing her hatch a plan of her own. He knew he had to somehow get them together in a bedroom to jumpstart their relationship. Ever since he discovered what _the thing_ was, he had been racking his brain on how to get the two of them in bed together. Fran's confession to Val this afternoon had been his inspiration.

"Good evening everyone!" Fran says entering the Sheffield dining room.

"Hello, Miss Fine." Max and Niles say. Fran sits down and Niles put a full plate in front of her. He leaves discreetly to them begin their little game.

"_Uh_. The children have gone out for the evening." Max says leaning in close to Fran. He smiles and arches his eyebrows giving her a very seductive look.

"Oh, that's nice." She says. She gives him a confused look. _Uh oh, here goes. I think he's about to start our little game! _She thinks excitedly.

_"Um,_ Miss Fine, do you have any plans for the evening?" Max says smiling tenderly at her. She looks at him inquisitively. She acts surprised that he takes her hand. "I was thinking after dinner, why don't you change into your comfortable bedclothes and join me for a night cap in my room?" He is delighted by her stunned expression.

Fran looks at him, her mouth wide open. "Mr. Sheffield, why do you want to go to your bedroom? What about the living room?" She says a little nervously_. I just love this!_ She thinks excitedly.

"Oh, Miss Fine, I just want to have some private time alone with you. In the living room Niles or the children could interrupt us. I just felt like being alone with you. Is there anything wrong with that?" He says giving her his most charming smile.

"Well, Ok." She says skeptically. She pretends to mull it over. "Sure, why not! It's not like I don't trust you or anything!" She lets out one of her unique raspy laughs and smacks him lightly on the arm. Maxwell laughs along with her; absolutely delighted that the fly is going to come to the spider.

After dinner, Fran goes to her bedroom. She is a little tense even though she knows his plans. She's also very excited. She decides to take a hot bath to relax. This was going to call on all her acting skills. Soaking in the tub, she puts some finishing touches to her plans. She gets out and dries herself off. She decides on her peach silk pajamas and slippers_. I don't need a robe; these will cover me up enough_. She thinks. _Ok, here goes...this could be the turning point in my life_. She takes a deep breath and walks down the hall to Maxwell Sheffield's bedroom.

Fran knocks on the door. "It's open." Max calls out. She opens the door and gasps. Mr. Sheffield is sitting in his chair, a glass of scotch in one hand an expensive Cuban cigar in the other. He is wearing his black silk pajamas covered by the classic Big Broadway Producer silk robe. He half smiles at her seductively, the left side of his mouth turning up slightly. He looks just exactly like he stepped out of one of those old black and white movies from the 1930' and 40's. The ones were the lecherous, powerful Broadway producer seduces the innocent young showgirl. Even though Fran knows his plans, she can't help feeling just a little like that innocent young showgirl. Also, if she hadn't known his plan, she probably would have run, not walked back to her own room.

Max stands up as she enters his room a small smile on his face. He looks at her somewhat wickedly as he walks over to greet her. He is thrilled by her response and seeing her look apprehensively around his room. He has prepared it very seductively. A huge fire crackling in the fireplace, soft lights and music, wine chilling. He smiles as he sees her swallow nervously at the sight of his bed, which he had turned down invitingly.

"Miss Fine. I'm so glad you are here. Please sit down." He says leading her to the overstuffed couch in front of the fireplace. "Let me pour you a glass of wine." He says as she sits. He hands her a crystal glass of wine. "My you look enchanting this evening." He says really meaning it. _She does look adorable in her little pajamas. Stop it, you idiot; you're going to ruin everything! Don't let your mind go there!_ He thinks.

"Thank you Mr. Sheffield, you look amazing too." She says nervously. _Wow! Does he look hot! Stop it! Don't go there you idiot! You'll ruin everything! _She admonishes herself. "So, Mr. Sheffield. What did you want to talk about?" She says as he sits down next to her.

"Talk?" He whispers nuzzling her neck.

"Mr. Sheffield! What are you doing?" She says nervously.

"I'm kissing your neck. Do you mind?" He says seductively.

"_Um,_ not if you don't." She says. _Well that was intelligent_. She thinks a little embarrassed.

"Oh, Miss Fine." He says putting their glasses down on the coffee table. "Did I tell you how lovely you look tonight?" He says looking lustily into her eyes. She blinks rapidly. He is delighted to see a measure of fear in her expression. _This is working just as I planned._ Max was having a marvelous time. He didn't realize that Fran was also.

"Mr. Sheffield, _uh,_ I thought you wanted some privacy to talk to me." She says looking up at him innocently.

"Uh huh." He leans into her and kisses her softly. Fran let's out an involuntary moan as his tongue parts her lips and finds it's way into her mouth for the first time ever. To Max's utter surprise his heart starts to pound madly at her reaction and the kiss.

"Oh, Mr. Sheffield." She says backing away from him. She backs into the arm of the couch. He gently grabs her shoulders and pushes her down. He looks into her eyes lustfully. He is quite pleased that they are now wide as saucers. She looks like a sweet innocent virgin, scared to death of her first encounter with an older, experienced man. For some reason, this was _really _beginning to turn him on. He starts nuzzling her neck and kissing her earlobe. Max kisses down her neck. He can feel her heart beating rapidly. He desperately wants to kiss and caress her breasts, but since this is just a game, he won't take advantage of her. He stops his lips at her collarbone.

_Wow! Does this feel delicious or what! When the moment comes, I'm going to have a really hard time stopping!_ Fran thinks excitedly.

Max is a little surprised that she hasn't stopped him already. He lets his hands wander her body, feeling her tiny waist and softly caressing her thighs. He is starting to feel a bit like a cad for playing this game with her when she was obviously so oblivious. He was also feeling very good being so close and intimate with her. He kisses her again very seductively, thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth. He starts rubbing her cheek to his. Fran gasps and is breathing very heavily now. Feeling her against him, Max is starting to have trouble controlling his urges.

"Mr. Sheffield. I thought you wanted to be just friends! What are you doing?" She let's her body tremble a little for effect. What he's doing is really making her heart pound. She was getting pretty turned on and was surprised that she wasn't the least bit nervous, like she always thought she'd be.

"Max can feel her tremble and starts to instinctively feel a little protective towards her. "Oh, Miss Fine, you're not scared are you? Do you want me to stop?" He whispers, as he is suddenly aware that his arousal is now quite real. Without realizing it, he is rhythmically pushing it gently into her body. Fran was more than realizing it and is starting to breath hard at it's delightful effects on her. He positions himself so that his hardness is now rubbing between her thighs. All that is separating them is the thin silk of their pajama bottoms.

_Oh my god!_ He thinks as waves of pleasure make him shudder. "Oh, _Miss Fine."_ Max groans kissing her passionately. He lets his hand find her breast and gasps happily as he cops his first feel. He kisses her more fiercely and presses into her more desperately. All of a sudden, he has pretty much forgotten that this is just a game. The hunter was soon to become the hunted. Maxwell lets his hands travel from her breasts slowly down her stomach. They find the crotch of her pajamas and softly caress between her legs. He moans softly as he feels her instinctively thrust herself into his caress. Maxwell starts to gently reach into her bottoms.

_Oy, does that feel delicious! I better stop before it's too late!_ She thinks as she feels herself get too excited.

Fran instinctively, and also from the feeling of his now very hard arousal against her body, knows that now is the time. It takes all the will power she can muster to stop him. "Um, Mr. Sheffield...I can't do this!" Fran says taking his hand away from her pajama bottoms before it reaches it's goal. She gently pushes him off her and gets up. "I would be just too nervous. After all, you're my boss!" She says getting off the couch.

Max mouth drops open in dismay and shock. He can't believe she stopped him. His chest is heaving and his heart is practically beating through it. _Oh god! Why did she stop me! I want her so badly!_ He thinks desperately. His arousal is almost painful He watches in horror as she gets up and walks to the door. Max bolts off the couch and straight-arms the door shut as she opens it. Fran has her back to him and he hugs her from behind. She can feel his hardness rubbing against her bottom and starts to get really excited.

"Oh, Mr. Sheffield, why are you holding me here?" She whispers as he is torturing her with soft kisses on the back of her neck. His hands reach under her pajama tops and he lets his fingers make little feather like tracings on her back down her spine, causing goose bumps on her entire body. _Oh, does that feel good!_ She thinks happily. _Well this has worked out rather well_. She is quite happy with outcome of the game_. I think I won._ She thinks quite satisfied with herself.

"Miss Fine, please don't go. I thought you had..._feelings_ for me." He whispers pushing her pajama collar down and kissing her shoulders. "Please stay and I'll show you how I feel about you." He says enticingly. _Oh, god._ He suddenly realizes. _She's leaving! This is exactly what I had planned, but now I am positive that I'll have a bloody heart attack if she does leave! I need her. I love her...Huh?_ Startled he finally realizes the truth._ Damn it! I love her! She's so sweet and innocent! God does that turn me on! _He turns her around to face him. _The poor little thing! Just look how scared she is! She just melts my heart!_ He hugs her protectively.

"Miss Fine. Please stay with me." He pleads. "You know I would never do anything to hurt you, don't you?" Fran casts her eyes demurely down and nods.

"Oh, Mr. Sheffield." She looks shyly up at him. "If we do this how can I ever face you again? It will change everything! What if you become too uncomfortable to keep me as your nanny?" She says, willing big crocodile tears to form in her eyes. _I really should win an Emmy for this performance_. She marvels to herself.

Max is horrified at her tears...and her fears. "Oh, _Fran!_ How can you say that! Please don't cry, darling." He says lifting her up into his arms. He takes her to his bed and gently deposits her here. He gets in with her and scoops her happily into his arms. Max kisses her softly on the lips. "You know I love you! I'm so sorry I took it back. I was just scared. Please forgive me. Do you?" He says looking tenderly at her.

She looks up at him. Her smile makes his heart soar. "I love you too...Max." She says hugging him tightly.

Max reaches for the buttons of her pajamas. "May I?" He asks, his heart starts racing again at the sight of her on his pillow.

She looks at him with pure love in her eyes and nods. _Yes, I definitely won this game_. She thinks happily as Max kisses her, his hands slowly unbuttoning her pajama tops.

"Oh, Miss _Fine..."_

"Oh, Mr. _Sheffield..."_

Niles clicks off the intercom in the kitchen. His very satisfied smile reaches from ear to ear_. A butler's work is never done_. He thinks happily climbing the stairs to his bed.

_The End_


End file.
